


Pet Names

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Punk Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin. He’s the school ‘badass’ with tattoos, countless fights, ripped tshirt/jean combo and is the drummer of a stupid rock band- the combination making him think he’s hot shit that can get whatever he wants with a wink and a smile.</p><p>        Egotistical bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

“Douchebag 1 and 3 at 2 o’clock.”

I stiffened at my friend’s warning and groaned lowly, slamming my locker door as I gave her an uneasy glance. Not again.

“Hello, Princess”

I flinched at the voice; Ashton Irwin. He’s the school ‘badass’ with tattoos, countless fights, ripped tshirt/jean combo and is the drummer of a stupid rock band- the combination making him think he’s hot shit that can get whatever he wants with a wink and a smile.

Egotistical bastard. 

He’s the walking definition of a Skirt Chaser; half of the female school population has been in his bedroom at least once, no telling how many one night stands he’s been through this year alone. Recently though, he thought he’d ‘broaden his horizons’ and now I’ve been the target of his smothering and vulgar affection. Yay me.

He was attractive- anyone with eyes could tell you that- and I maybe had a little crush on him, but I respected myself enough to not become another sex toy for him- I was worth more than a one night stand. However, Calum (Douchebag #4) was with him, and whenever his “inner circle” is with him, his (already) oversized Air Head ends up swelling bigger than humanly possible.

“I have a name, Irwin.” I grumbled, throwing my bag over my shoulder and turning to Y/F/N, signaling I was ready to leave. She nodded back and started to walk away with me, but Ashton cut us off, standing right in my path.

“What’s the rush? Class isn’t for another four minutes, babygirl. Can’t we have a chat?”

“No.” I snapped. “No. We cannot ‘have a chat’. Now go away.”

He looked offended, laying a hand over his chest. “I’m insulted, babe! Is that how you usually treat your dates?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Date?”

“Yeah, with me.” He winked.”Luke’s throwing a party tonight and you’re coming with me.” He smirked, biting his lip as his eyes raked my body unashamedly, causing my blood to boil in disgust. Fuming and ignoring the blush in his cheeks, I took a step closer, closing the distance between us. “I’d rather die than go anywhere with you, Irwin.” I snarled, before pushing past him and going to class, Y/F/N close behind me.

“I like them feisty!” He called after me, everyone in the hallway giving curious glances our way. “See you tonight, babe!”

“I hate him so much” I muttered to Y/F/N, turning into our class. “I mean honestly, who the hell does he think he is?”

“I get it- you don’t like him. Just keep telling him that! He’ll give up eventually”

The bell rang as we sat down, and the teacher stood and approached the board as Y/F/N turned back to me. “The boy will probably go batshit nuts and desperate if his dick isn’t wet again anytime soon.”

We both snickered as the teacher began to write on the board. “I just feel bad for the next target, though.” I whispered. “Bless the girl- she’ll need it.” 

 

There never was a next girl.

Ashton became more and more persistent, always winking at me in the hallway or greeting me at my locker to call me another pet name. He even starting staring at me during lunch, another girl in his lap but his eyes always meeting mine when I happened to look up. In the past two weeks he had asked me out 13 times, and each time he’s gotten two answers; switching between “no” and “Hell no”. He was still persistent, though. Especially today.

“Hey Miss Y/N” he cooed, leaning up against the lockers beside mine. “You busy tonight?”

“I’m busy every night, Irwin.” I huffed, lugging my textbook out of my bag and into my locker. 

“Do you think maybe you could not be busy tonight?”

I spared him a glance, but my heart nearly melted at his face. He looked genuine this time; hopeful eyes and a small smile on his face, his thumbs twiddling nervously as he looked down at me.

“Why shouldn’t I be busy tonight?” I inquired, deciding to humor him.

“Because Calum is throwing a party tonight? I really want you to come with me. I won’t even pressure you into drinking! I won’t even drink if you come” That was a first- nearly every time he asked me out, alcohol was proposed.

I sighed, closing my locker and turning to him, trying to ignore his hopeful expression.

“No.”

With that, I spun on my heel and walked to class, ignoring the way Ashton’s face fell before turning into a scowl as he kicked a locker in frustration.

I made it through the next few classes with ease, swallowing down the guilt in my stomach when the memory of Ashton’s hurt expression surfaced. I liked him, I really did, and there was a part of me that just wanted to kiss him and let him take me on that date- but the sensible part of me knew better- knew that I’d end up being a one night stand; another sex story for him to brag about with his friends. I was better than that.

I carried on with the day though, and by the time lunch came around I was enjoying a quiet walk to the library- something that I do every now and then when my mind was racing and in need of relaxation. I’m a bit of a bookworm and the library has always been a safe haven for me, so the knowing Librarian let me bring my lunch in without a fit-unlike the other students.

Occupying my interest with a random book and a bag of pretzels, I didn’t notice another person was sitting at my table until there was a not-so-subtle cough, causing me to flinch in surprise.

It was Calum, sitting across from me with his hands clasped on the table and his eyebrows raised, offering me a soft smile. “You busy tonight?”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, leaning forward. “Ashton really made you ask for me? Thats a new one” I scoffed, closing my book. “I’m not asking for Ashton” He affirmed. “I’m asking because of Ashton.”

I tilted my head to the side, curiosity getting the better of me. “Explain?”

“He won’t ever fucking shut up about you. To me, anyways. He’s actually genuine when he says he wants to take you out! I’ve never seen him this serious about a girl since he beat the shit out of a guy for his sister. Other than that- never. He’s really upset about you not going. Granted, I don’t blame you- Ashton has always been shit at relationships and interacting with girls in general, but I’m asking for you to give him a shot. Come to my party tonight? It’d mean the world to him.”

I ignored the thumping in my chest and nodded, smiling back as he slid me a paper with his address and a time on it. “See you there, Y/N.” He smiled, before leaving.

 

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Calum’s house and knocking on his door, the blaring music heard perfectly clear through the walls. Calum answered the door a few moments later, shining brightly as he saw it was me. “Hey Y/N! You ever been to a party before?”

I shook my head no, blushing in shame. Bookworms with a rep for being shy usually don’t get invited to parties- so this was a first for me. I didn’t know how to dress, so I went with a simple v-neck and shorts- the typical spring night look.

“Then I’m honored to be your first. Come on in!” He swung the door wide enough for me to squeeze through, and the second I stepped inside I immediately felt out of place. All the “popular” kids were here; the jocks, the cheerleaders, anyone who was anyone, really, but I wasn’t an anyone.

“Follow me” Calum grinned, leading me away. “We’re going to go find Ashton”

He ended up dragging me through the entirety of the house, each full room giving me judgemental eyes and assumptious snickers. The only place that we didn’t check was outside by the pool and of we found him all right.

He was standing beside the keg with a girl in his arms and her face in his neck, giving him sloppy kisses as he threw his head back with a lazy smile, taking another sip of his beer.

I was mostly embarrassed, but relief and disappointment were whirling in my head as well. Embarrassed that Ashton moved on and I showed up to this party for no reason, relieved that Ashton had moved on and disappointed that Ashton moved on. Ashton happened to look up at that exact moment, his eyes widening as he realized I was actually there, scrambling away from the girl and jogging towards me. I didn’t want to hear it- I was officially done with him.

Spinning on my heel, I strode out of the place as I angrily wiped away tears, purposely winding through people to make it difficult for anyone to follow me. I ended up on the front porch, hugging myself as I started to make my way to the bus station outside the neighborhood. I’ll call a cab there or take the bus- whichever came first. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I had barely made it across Calum’s lawn when a voice called out.

“Where you going, babydoll?”

My blood ran cold when I realized the voice didn’t belong to Ashton who usually said it like a flirt, but this voice was more gravely, sounding more like a vulgar catcall.

I spun around only to be greeted by the James and Marc, the top MVPs on the football team, both wearing their jerseys and smug looks. “I asked you a question, babydoll. Where you goin’?” James asked again.

“Away from here” I spat, having no mood or the time for them, turning around only to have my arm grabbed with unnecessary force, causing me to gasp and wince as I was yanked into his chest. “You’re a bitch, aren’t you?” he growled, his voice soaked with alcohol. “I like em’ when they fight back” he winked.

“Let go of me!” I yelled, attempting to tug away but he only tightened my grip. “Or what? You going to get Ashton on me?” He mocked.

“Hell fucking yeah she will”

With my arm still in his grasp James whirled around only to have a face full of Ashton’s fist, punching him square in the jaw and causing James to stumble back and essentially letting go of me with a loud gasp. I screamed, jumping back and watching in horror of what happened next.

Defending his friend, Marc jumped at Ashton and James jumped in the three of them were throwing punches until Calum, Luke and a few other people came rushing out, pulling Ashton away from a profusely bleeding Marc and and a raging James, screaming curses at one another.

“Take him away from here before the cops get called” Calum grumbled, pushing him to me.

“What?!” I screamed, internally groaning about having to deal with him even though he did save me.

“Ashton’s mom is dating the chief of police and if he finds out he got in another fight Ash is going to go to juvy. Get him out of here! Use my car- here.” He tossed me his keys, and I caught them, dumbly stuttering as he ushered us to his car. “Get out of here!”

With Ashton nearly tossed into the passenger seat, I was stumbling into the driver’s seat, driving away and hitting the freeway when I broke the silence with the only thing that’s been repeating in my mind since Ashton threw the punch.

“What the hell just happened.”

Ashton just groaned in response, leaning his head against the cool glass of the car door, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

I took him to my house- my parents gone for the weekend and Ashton wouldn’t tell me where I live, so I wasn’t given much of a choice. “Can you walk?” I asked, pulling into the driveway.

“I can walk.” He muttered through gritted teeth. “My head just feels like it’s going to fucking explode.”

Ushering him into the house and into my bathroom, I sat him down on the toilet and turned the light on, my heart caught in my throat when I got a good look at his face. He had a black eye forming and a cut above his brow, dried blood formed just around the wound but that’s about it. “Here” I mumbled, grabbing a washcloth and dampening it with warm water. “Lets get that cleaned up.”

He nodded, closing his eyes as I cleaned him up, relaxing under my fingertips, only flinching slightly when I put a little dab of antibacterial on the cut to prevent infection. “I don’t have anything for the bruises on your face, but did you get hurt under your shirt?”

He shook his head, eyes still closed. “Just my face.”

I nodded before stepping back, my anger bubbling back up. “Why the hell did you punch him?” His eyes snapped open, instantly standing to his feet to tower over me, retaliating my murderous tone with a stronger one of his own.

“Because James and Marc are fucking pigs and I know how they are. You should be thanking me! Why were you even at the party? You told me you weren’t going.”

“Calum asked me to go, and don’t try to act all high and mighty- you’re just as much of a pig as they are, Mr. ‘I-have-a-different-girl-in-my-bed-every-weekend-and-leaving-the-next-day.’ You’re not fooling me with your ‘I’m so innocent’ shit.”

“I’m the fucking pig?” He nearly screamed, his fists clenched at his sides. “I have done nothing more than ask you out and call you a few pet names, but don’t you fucking dare compare me to some jackass who grabbed you like he owned you. Also, for your information, I don’t have a girl in my bed every other weekend. Yeah, I’ve been to parties and flirted around, but this year I haven’t touched any girl like that. You wanna know why?” He was yelling now, pacing the small space in the bathroom, continuing without giving me a chance to respond. “Because of you! I saw you on the first day of school by your locker talking to your friends and you fucking took my breath away. Yeah, I’m very aware that I have a terrible and maybe overbearing way of showing my affection, and tonight at the party didn’t look like it either, but I’m fucking infatuated by you! You’re smart and you look so cute when you read in the library and when you tell me to buzz off it’s fucking hot and tonight at the party I swore off my feelings for you but when that girl was on my I caught myself imagining her as you and when I actually saw you at the party and then to see James and Marc manhandling you like that I fucking lost it, okay? I don’t regret punching James and Marc, but I do regret whatever happened to make you think I’m some sex-crazed pig. I’m sorry, Y/N. I really am, okay?”

His eyes were teary, turning away from me with his head hung and I instantly felt guilty for every judgemental thought I ever had of him, my heart swelling.

“Ashton” I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched under my touch, before turning around, glossy eyes scanning my face. Without another word, I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him hard. He retaliated, eyes fluttering shut and kissing back with just as much passion, his hands instantly going to my face and holding me against him.

“Oh fuck” he panted, kissing me over and over again and pinning me to the wall, whimpering into my mouth as I opened mine, letting our tongues dance.

“Can I take this off?” He tugged at my shirt, and I hummed in approval, grinning as he took my shirt off in haste, his mouth dipping down to my neck and collarbone and pressing kisses and sucking occasionally, leaving love bites.

His shirt was next, and then my shorts and next thing we knew we were in my room, me in nothing but panties and him in his jeans, his warm body hovering over mine with his mouth on one nipple and his hand tweaking the other. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long.” He admitted, before swirling his toungue around the other nipple, the wetness exposed to the cool air causing them to harden instantly.

"But this is better than anything I've ever imagined. So soft." He complimented, his mouth traveling down my navel and stopping above my panty line. He stopped, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. "Can I taste?"

I nodded furiously, sighing blissfully as he slipped off my panties, my arousal dripping and causing me to shiver at the exposure and anticipation.

He held my legs open and hooked them over his shoulders, one hand holding down my waist and the other spreading my pussy lips to get a better look, licking his lips as he dipped his head down, flicking his tongue over my clit and making a gasp bubble out of my mouth.

"That feel good, princess?" He asked, and for the first time, his pet name made my cheeks flush. I bit my lip and nodded again, attempting to move my hips back up to his mouth, hoping he'd get the hint. He did, thankfully. Wrapping his mouth around my clit, he began sucking generously and slipped a finger into my tight heat, the both of us simultaneously moaning aloud.

"So tight around my fingers, babe. Are you a virgin?"

"No" I gasped, writhing in the sheets as she started working his middle finger in and out of me. "It's just been awhile."

He chuckled in reply, adding a second finger and returning his mouth to my clit and sucking harder than before, pressing a hand into my waist to keep me for raising them as he continued to finger fuck me faster, scissoring me open.

A moaning mess, I thrashed against him and his merciless mouth, whimpering and chanting his name like a mantra and be just continued, humming against me so the vibrations had me trembling, an orgasm washing through me like the only think I was created for, my hands finding themselves in Ashton's hair and holding him to my fluttering pussy, moaning his name loud and unashamedly.

He cleaned me up with his toungue, rubbing circles into my thighs before pulling away and standing beside the bed, unbuckling and discarding his buckle, jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, climbing back onto the bed. "Let me help you" I whispered, reaching a hand out to his length, my mouth watering at the sight of his thick cock slapped up against his stomach, leacing precum out of the tip and practically begging for my mouth.

But he slapped my hand away with a small smile, situating himself between my legs again. "I'm not going to last- I've waited too long for this- wanna pleasure you... Fuck. Do you have any condoms?"

I reached blindly in the dresser beside me, handing him a condom, my cheeks blushing as he gave me an excited grin, putting it on with haste. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever. Just get on with it, Ashton. Please." I whined.

"As you wish, princess."

He pressed into me, easing in on one go, holding my hips up and at an angle, testing the waters and giving me a small thrust and I whined in pleasure, digging my head into pillow with a mutter of his name.

"You good?"

"Yes, please move Ash"

He obeyed, pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward, filling me to the hilt and then gripping my hips tighter, pumping in and out of me, eventually hitting a spot that had me rattling. Hands fluttering and babbling his name like an idiot, I was a mess under his grip as he started thrusting faster and deeper, a vein pulsing in his neck as he spoke through gritted teeth, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes focused where my pussy sheathed his cock, half of his words drowned out by the sound of skin smacking against skin.

"You like that baby? Like taking my cock? Yeah, you're made for my cock, aren't you princess? Who's cock are you made for?"

"Yours, Ashton. I'm made for you. All for you"

"As am I" he growled. "All for you. You're about to come babe; I can tell by the way you're tightening around me. You're so fucking tight, you know that?"

I was nearly screaming, clawing at the hands that were on my hips as I bit my lip, focusing on the delcious stretch of his cock and his warm hands and his gravely voice, everything fucking me raw.

"Come baby. Come on my cock for me"

My orgasm was much stronger than the previous, my legs trembling and my pussy fluttering around his sheathed cock, holding me in place. He shuddered as his jaw went slack, letting out a low moan as his cock twitched inside me, filling up the condom and pulling out once our breaths went back down to normal.

He tied off the condom and tossed it in the bedside trash, before coming back to me, a soft smile on his face.

I was in the post-orgasm bliss, giving him half-lidded eyes and a soft smile, making grabby hands at him playfully, causing us both to giggle as he laid down beside me, pulling me close and bringing the blanket up to cover us.

"Will you stay?" I whispered once we settled.

"I've been chasing you for so long, and you're asking me to stay?" He chuckled, but when he saw my serious expression, he was quick to mirror mine. "I will stay for as long as you want me to." He said before kissing me softly.

"I promise."


End file.
